


Care Package

by tepidspongebath



Series: It's Not My Cartel - I Just Do the Baking [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Shady Dealings, do you have the (baked) goods?, meetings in alleys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath
Summary: Sally Donovan has questions, Mrs. Hudson has a secret, and Mycroft is not to have any.





	Care Package

“There’s just one thing - no, two things I don’t understand.” Sally Donovan angled her umbrella to better protect herself from the splatter of raindrops blown sideways by the slight breeze. “Why couldn’t we have met at Baker Street, and - this I really have to ask - why me?”

“I need you to give these to Detective Inspector Lestrade, dear.”

“Yes, you said.”

“And he’ll give them to Mycroft Holmes, and he’ll know what to do with them.”

“Right.” Sally had heard of him, had seen the sharp-dressed man with the umbrella at two or three crime scenes, but was not sure she believed he was real. “That doesn’t answer the question. Either of them.”

“Really, dear, must you pry?”

“You’ve asked me to meet you in a random alley that I didn’t even know existed, during my lunch hour” – Sally was surprised Orme Passage even rated a street sign – “on what you insist is urgent business. And I’m a copper. I’ve got every right to be nosy, especially when you expect me to carry sealed packages. When it comes to that, how did you even get my number?”

“From Lestrade’s phone. I looked through his contacts once, when he was visiting. That nice young Dimmock has done this too, you know, and he didn’t ask nearly as many questions.”

“I don’t give a rat’s arse what Dimmock's done.”

Mrs. Hudson looked resigned. “I’ve got a secret.”

“Apparently.”

“Sherlock has a sister. She’s a troubled young lady, and Sherlock let her have some of my biscuits once, and she wrote me to say she liked them. I’ve been sending her care packages ever since, and I don’t want Sherlock to find out - you know how jealous he can be. She likes my shortbread. There’s a box for Lestrade here, and there’s one for you too. Mycroft,” said Mrs. Hudson stiffly, “is not to have any. You be sure to tell Lestrade there’ll be none for him next time if I find out he’s been sharing.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during the Flash Fiction Workshop at 221B Con 2018. I got the prompts "Random Alley", "'I've got a secret'", "Mrs. Hudson", and "Eurus Holmes". I think this is the first time I've acknowledged her existence, however obliquely. And Orme Passage is in Neil Gaiman's _Neverwhere_ , so it's not an entirely random alley, but I couldn't resist when I finally remembered the name. 
> 
> I think I was going to put more in the notes, but I need sleep. Con was brilliant, find me on tumblr as [jamesphillimoresumbrella](https://jamesphillimoresumbrella.tumblr.com/), and I need a baking pun for The Godfather or Mrs. Hudson's baked goods cartel.


End file.
